Aggressive Wife
by Beyb Haraka
Summary: Entah kenapa tingkah Ino yang awalnya pemalu kini berubah menjadi semakin agresif pada Itachi, bahkan wanita Korea itu cenderung sangat overprotective pada pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, Itachipun jadi semakin kesal dan muak dengan tingkah Ino yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Lantas kenapa Ino bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu ya?, cekidot!


Summary : Entah kenapa tingkah Ino yang awalnya pemalu kini berubah menjadi semakin agresif pada Itachi, bahkan wanita Korea itu cenderung sangat overprotective pada pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, Itachipun jadi semakin kesal dan muak dengan tingkah Ino yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Lantas kenapa Ino bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu ya?, silahkan baca dan nikmati Sequel _Love To Love You_ ini ya guys… semoga kalian suka. Special to Beyb Haraka Lovers.

Akhirnya bisa buat sequelnya LTLY, semoga kalian suka sama plotnya yah…

Ittadakimasu… \^o^/

…

..

.

 **AGGRESSIVE WIFE**

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Family

Pairing : ItaIno

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Aggressive Wife Beyb Haraka

…

..

.

 _ **Uchiha Department Store, Itachi's Office.**_

.

 **Itachi's POV**

.

Grep!

Seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, tangannya ramping dan mulus, bahkan aku bisa merasakan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy dan menggoda itu menempel erat dipunggung tegapku dengan protektif. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan istri Koreaku yang tengah memelukku mesra dipagi yang cerah ini, istriku yang sangat aku cintai dan mencintaiku dengan segenap hati tentunya.

Cup!

"Sssshh.. I-no.." desahku ketika bibir mungil Ino mengecup setiap jengkal leher panjangku, bahkan kedua tangannya kini mulai menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhku. Rasanya sungguh geli bercampur nikmat, sampai aku menyadari jika ada yang sedang mengeras dibawah sana.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?, kemarin malam sampai pagi hari kau sudah memonopoli tubuhku meskipun aku sedang kelelahan, dan sekarang kau ingin mengulanginya lagi huh?" tanyaku padanya dengan bersusah payah, tangan nakalnya itu ternyata sedang mengelus juniorku yang tengah menegak, bersiap untuk ia remas. Oh Kami, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan istri cantikku ini, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia bisa berubah menjadi wanita semesum ini, bahkan membuatku tidak suka karena tingkahnya lebih mirip seperti seorang wanita penggoda. Namun jika aku marah dan melarangnya, itu juga tidak mungkin karena aku sendiri juga sangat menikmati aksinya meskipun tak kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahan Ita-kun," jawabnya dengan senyuman nakal, ya Tuhan istriku, sejak kapan dirinya yang lugu dan polos ini bisa berubah menjadi seliar ini?, siapa yang mengajarinya?, ini benar-benar gila.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada rapat bersama para karyawanku Ino, aku mohon jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, lagi pula ini dikantor, tidak baik jika ada orang lain yang melihat kita seperti ini nanti," jelasku pada Ino yang mulai menghentikan aksinya untuk meremas juniorku yang benar-benar sudah _turn on_ saat ini, shit! Kumohon tidurlah junior sialan, aku tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang melihatku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu.

"Aku ingin ikut Ita-kun rapat saja," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk, itulah Ino akhir-akhir ini, gampang sekali merajuk jika aku tidak bisa memuaskan keinginannya.

"Untuk apa kau ikut jika nanti disana kau hanya bisa mengganggu konsentrasiku?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal, Ino selalu saja bertindak semaunya, bahkan kini ia semakin keras kepala, sikap pengertian dan kalemnya itu seolah menghilang entah kemana.

"Maksud Ita-kun?" deliknya dengan tatapan tidak suka, jika sudah seperti ini, ia pasti akan mencebikkan bibirnya. Aku sampai heran dengan sikap childishnya yang membuatku teringat pada sosok Sakura, gadis musim semi yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi istri adikku. Padahal usia Ino sudah menginjak 30 tahun, dan kami kini telah mempunyai 3 orang putra, namun kenapa Nyonya Uchiha yang ada didepanku satu ini tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil?, sungguh jengah sekali aku melihatnya.

"Hhh… aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, lebih baik kau pulang saja, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh, kau tidak ingin menjemput Kai, Hiro dan juga Hoshi?, mereka pasti senang sekali bila kau yang menjemput mereka sekolah, mengingat sudah tiga hari ini kau selalu sibuk dengan pemotretanmu," ujarku padanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, jika sudah menyangkut urusan anak-anak, Ino pasti akan mengalah.

"Aku sudah meminta tolong Gin untuk menjemput mereka, dan nanti Gin akan membawa mereka kesini," ucapnya padaku dengan tatapan tak suka. Aku bahkan tak menyangka ketika mendengarkan ucapannya barusan, tak biasanya Ino meminta anak buahku untuk menjemput putra kami disekolah mereka, biasanya Ino sendiri yang akan menjemput para jagoan-jagoanku, tapi kenapa hari ini ia tidak melakukannya. Istriku benar-benar sudah berubah sekali, apa yang sedang sebenarnya terjadi padanya sih?

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang menjemput mereka?" tanyaku padanya dengan tatapan jengah, entah kenapa aku semakin kesal sekali dengan tingkah laku aneh yang Ino tunjukkan padaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku mohon tolong mengertilah… aku sedang ingin sekali menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu hari ini Ita-kun, aku ingin sekali menemanimu bekerja, tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita.." ungkapnya padaku dengan nada frustasi sembari memeluk tubuh kekarku dengan erat dan protektif, jika sudah seperti ini, sulit sekali rasanya untuk berkutik, namun kali ini aku harus tegas padanya meskipun sebenarnya aku tak rela melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat ini. Sekali-sekali aku harus sedikit lebih keras padanya, supaya dia bisa berubah menjadi Ino yang biasanya, bukannya Ino yang seperti wanita penggoda ini.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Ino, usiamu sekarang sudah bukan usia remaja lagi, jangan bertingkah layaknya remaja labil yang sedang ingin dimanja-manja oleh kekasihnya. Ini bukan seperti Ino yang aku kenal biasanya, kau berubah Ino, ada apa denganmu?" ujar dan tanyaku padanya dengan nada yang sedikit kunaikkan.

"Berubah apa maksudmu?, justru Ita-kun sendiri yang berubah, dulu kau bilang jika kau lebih menyukai sikapku yang selalu manja padamu, tapi sekarang saat aku bertingkah manja kau malah bilang jika aku kekanak-kanakan?, memang apa salahnya sih jika aku bermanja-manja pada suamiku sendiri?, apa itu salah?, coba katakan padaku Ita-kun, apa aku salah?" tanya Ino padaku dengan wajah emosinya, bahkan baru kali ini aku melihat Ino berbicara padaku dengan nada yang tinggi dan guratan emosi yang terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Terserah," jawabku pasrah sembari berjalan cepat menuju ruangan meeting meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung. Sepertinya ia masih agak _shock_ ketika mendengar responku barusan, aku sendiri merasa sedikit bersalah pada istri tercintaku itu karena sudah berbicara kasar padanya, aku bisa melihat ada guratan-guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan ketika aku berusaha menolak sentuhannya tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah termakan oleh keegoisanku sendiri, Ino sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita yang liar menurutku. Egois, penuh emosi dan sangat agresif.

"Ita-kuuuuun tunggu!" teriaknya dibelakangku sambil berlari kecil agar bisa mengejarku, sepertinya istriku itu tak akan pernah mau menyerah sampai keinginannya untuk bisa menemaniku meeting terlaksana. Dan aku sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi diruang meeting nanti dengan kehadirannya.

.

 **End of Itachi's POV**

…

 _ **meeting room**_

.

Pria tampan berusia 36 tahun itu tak henti-hantinya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain ketika sang istri tengah sibuk mengamatinya dari kursi rapat paling ujung. Berkali-kali Itachi menghela nafas tak habis pikir akibat tingkah laku Ino yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi, ia bahkan merasa agak risih dengan kehadiran Ino ditengah-tengah rapat yang sedang ia gelar bersama para karyawannya itu. Bahkan ia malu, karena mungkin setelah ini para karyawannya pasti akan sibuk menggosipkannya yang tidak-tidak karena membawa istrinya ditengah-tengah rapat yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ssstt… Ita-kun!" panggil Ino dengan nada berbisik pada suami pujannya yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan presentasi dari salah satu karyawannya. Itachi yang mendengar panggilan itupun sontak menoleh kearah Ino yang tengah memberikannya ciuman jauh. Para karyawan Itachipun langsung tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat tingkah genit istri dari boss besar mereka itu.

"Hhh.." Itachi sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, bisa-bisanya istri kesayangannya itu memberikannya sebuah ciuman jauh ditengah-tengah rapat yang sedang ia pimpin saat ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai konsepnya?" tanya Itachi pada karyawannya yang tengah melakukan presentasi itu.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama, jadi–"

"Ita-kun saranghae…" potong Ino dengan lantang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat seisi penghuni ruangan rapat tersebut langsung menoleh kearahnya. Suasana rapatpun tiba-tiba menjadi hening seketika.

"Ya Tuhaaan…" geram Itachi dengan nada kesal namun pelan. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan kelakuan aneh istrinya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?, tidak usah pedulikan aku, ayo silahkan lanjutkan," ucap Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ba-"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi, rapat hari ini kita akhiri saja sampai disini, Kabuto letakkan berkas-berkasmu diruanganku nanti!" ujar dan perintah Itachi pada Kabuto.

"Baik Itachi-sama," angguk Kabuto dengan patuh.

"Dan kau Ino, ikut aku sekarang juga!" titah Itachi pada sang istri yang hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung, pria tampan yang tengah marah itupun segera berjalan menghampiri Ino dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan rapat, membuat para karyawannya hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi kejamnya.

.

 _ **Itachi's room**_

.

"Akh.. sakit Ita-kun, lepaskan tanganku," seru Ino sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman erat Itachi. Itachi sengaja menyeret Ino keluar dari ruang rapat menuju keruang kerja Dirut Uchiha Corp. itu supaya tidak ada orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan Ino," bentak Itachi dengan wajah kesal sambil menghempaskan tangan Ino yang ia cengkram barusan.

"Aku kenapa sih?, kenapa Ita-kun tiba-tiba marah-marah padaku?" tanya Ino sembari mengelus-elus pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Itachi.

"Kau bilang kau kenapa?, Ya Tuhan Ino, apa kau tidak sadar jika tindakan konyolmu barusan sudah membuatku malu didepan para karyawanku?, bahkan kau sendiri apa tidak malu untuk melakukan hal bodoh dan menggelikan seperti itu ha?, dan kenyataannya kau memang benar-benar tidak malu saat melakukannya tadi, aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan semua kelakuan anehmu akhir-akhir ini," ungkap Itachi dengan nada marah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Hhh… jadi kau malu bila aku mencintaimu?" tanya Ino pada Itachi dengan nada sedih.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yang aku maksud adalah.. kau mengatakannya didepan para karyawanku disaat rapat tengah berlangsung, dan itu mempermalukanku, apalagi tingkah lakumu terlihat seperti remaja labil didepan mereka semua. Ingatlah Ino, jika kau itu seorang pablik figur dan istri dari Dirut Uchiha Corp., jadi tak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti apa yang baru saja kau lakukan," jelas Itachi pada sang istri seraya melepaskan jasnya karena ia merasa gerah, entah kenapa sore ini udara tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas, mungkin sebentar lagi akan mendung dan turun hujan. Mengingat saat ini adalah musim hujan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bersikap manja pada suamiku sendiri Ita-kun?" Inopun mulai mendekat kearah Itachi dan memeluk tubuh lelaki tampan itu dari belakang. Itachi sendiri tetap diam saja tak bergeming, ia terlalu kesal dengan kelakuan istrinya hari ini. "Aku merindukanmu yang dulu… yang memanjakanku, yang menyayangiku dan yang sangat perhatian sekali padaku… tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah Ita-kun?, apakah aku kurang cantik?, kurang sexy?, atau kurang memuaskanmu?" tanyanya pada Itachi secara bertubi-tubi, kedua matanya bahkan kini terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibir bawahnya juga ia gigit rapat-rapat untuk menahan isakan.

'Kau bahkan amat sangat cantik istriku, meskipun kau sudah dua kali melahirkan, tapi tubuhmu masih tetap proporsional, bahkan semakin sexy, membuatku tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun darimu.' gumam Itachi dalam hati.

"Jawab aku Ita-kun!, jangan diam saja.." tuntut Ino sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Itachi.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan mulai lagi," Itachipun melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan kasar. "lebih baik kau pulanglah!, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Imbuhnya sambil berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya tanpa menatap Ino yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Ta-"

"Ayah! Ibu!" seru Hoshi dan Hiro yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Itachi disusul dengan Kai yang berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan gaya coolnya.

"Sayang.." sapa Ino pada ketiga jagoannya, Hiro dan Hoshipun langsung berhambur untuk memeluknya, sedangkan Kai berjalan menuju Ayahnya.

"Ibu kemana saja?, kenapa tadi tidak menjemput kami?" tanya Hoshi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iya, padahal kami sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Ibu, tapi Ibu tidak datang-datang," ujar Hiro sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

"Maafkan Ibu sayang… Ibu janji besok Ibu yang akan menjemput kalian, tadi Ibu ada urusan dengan Ayah kalian, jadi Ibu tidak bisa menjemput kalian, _jeongmal mianhe…"_ ungkap Ino dengan logat Koreanya, membuat para putra-putranya yang ada disitu jadi tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

" _Cheonmaneyo Eomma_.." balas ketiga putranya secara bersamaan. Kai, Hoshi dan Hiro sangat antusias sekali jika Ibunya menggunakan bahasa Korea, bahasa Nasional dari negara kelahiran sang Ibu.

"Wah… jagoan-jagoan Eomma kompak sekali, ayo peluk-peluk.." Inopun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan manja, dan Itachi yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas, hilang sudah rasa kesal yang ia rasakan terhadap Ino jika begini caranya.

" _Saranghae Eomma_.." ketiga jagoan Ino dan Itachipun langsung berhambur kepelukan Ibunya, Itachi sungguh terharu sekali melihatnya. Ia merasa jika hidupnya benar-benar amat sangat sempurna karena mempunyai istri secantik dan sebaik Ino, lalu mempunyai putra pertama yang sangat tampan dan cerdas seperti Sekai serta mempunyai putra kedua yang kembar yaitu Hoshi dan Hiro yang tak kalah tampan dan cerdas seperti kakaknya.

"Ukh!" tiba-tiba Ino merasa sangat mual sekali setelah mencium bau putra-putranya yang masih memeluknya, sontak wanita cantik bersurai pirang itupun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ibu kenapa?, Ibu sakit?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" kini giliran Itachi yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir pula, pria gagah itupun langsung menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku… huk," Ino kembali mual, iapun langsung membekap mulutnya, wajahnyapun langsung pucat seketika, ia sungguh tak tahan dengan bau keringat anak-anaknya, entah kenapa membuat perutnya terasa begitu mual.

"Kami bau ya bu… makanya Ibu langsung seperti itu.." ujar Hiro dengan nada kesal sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ino, Kai dan Hoshipun akhirnya turut menjauhkan tubuh mereka juga.

"Tidak sayang, kalian tidak bau, hanya saja Ibu–hoek," Inopun langsung berdiri dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dan Itachi yang melihat itupun segera mengekori istrinya dari belakang, ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan istrinya.

.

"Hoek, hoek," Ino terus memuntahkan cairan bening kearah closet, sedangkan suaminya kini telah ikut membungkuk untuk mengurut tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku ha–hoek," baru saja Ino ingin bicara namun kata-katanya harus terpotong karena muntahannya.

"Lanjutkan dulu sampai kau lega, lalu setelah itu baru bicara," ujar Itachi dengan lembut, Inopun mengangguk patuh dan kembali melanjutkan sesi muntah-muntahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lega, wanita Korea itupun segera berkumur dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Mereka bau sekali," ungkap Ino sambil menjepit hidungnya.

"Hanya karena bau mereka saja kau sampai muntah-muntah seperti ini, dasar aneh!" komen Itachi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Hhh.." Inopun hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Huk," wanita cantik itu kembali membekap mulutnya karena masih merasa mual.

"Masih mual?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Huum," angguk Ino mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah disofa, biar kubalur perutmu dengan minyak kayu putih, mungkin kau masuk angin," ucap Itachi, lalu segera beranjak menuju laci untuk mengambil kotak obat. Sedangkan Ino sendiri langsung menuruti perkataan suaminya, wanita itupun segera beranjak menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana dengan nyaman.

.

"Ibu sakit gara-gara bau kami ya?" tanya Hoshi dengan wajah sedihnya sambil mendekat kearah Ino. Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat begitu khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Ibunya yang lemas.

"Ibu mungkin tidak tahan dengan baumu Hoshi.. keringatmukan bau sekali," ejek Hiro pada adik kembarnya.

"Jadi benar ya kalau aku ini bau?" tanya kembali Hoshi dengan nada sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak sayaaang… Kai!" Inopun memanggil Kai dan mengisyaratkan kepada putranya yang tampan itu supaya bisa menasehati Hiro, Kaipun mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah Ibunya.

"Bau Hoshi haruuum… sekali," ujar Ino berbohong sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam putra kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Ino merasa sangat mual sekali ketika terpaksa harus berdekatan dengan Hoshi, namun demi menjaga perasaan putranya, maka Ino terpaksa menahan rasa mualnya itu kuat-kuat.

"Hoshi boleh minggir sebentar?, Ayah ingin mengobati Ibu," ujar Itachi pada Hoshi dengan nada lembut, ia tahu jika istrinya itu sedang menahan rasa mual mati-matian karena berdekatan dengan Hoshi.

"Baiklah.. tapi Hoshi tidak baukan yah?" tanya Hoshi dengan wajah polosnya pada Itachi.

"Tidak sayang," geleng Itachi. "kau jagoan Ayah yang paling harum," imbuhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hoshi. "Kai!, ajak adik-adikmu main dulu!" titahnya pada Kai.

"Baik Ayah," angguk Kai patuh, lalu segera menggiring adiknya menuju tempat bermain sederhana yang terletak disudut ruangan Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi pada Ino.

"Bau Hoshi benar-benar membuat perutku mual sekali," jawab Ino seraya mengelus-elus perutnya, wajahnya pucat sekali, membuat Itachi begitu khawatir melihatnya.

"Hn, kau memang aneh, untung dia tidak menangis," gumam Itachi sambil membuka tutup botol minyak kayu putih yang ia bawa.

"Ya," angguk Ino. Itachipun segera menyingkap kemeja coklat Ino keatas sehingga memperlihatkan perut datarnya.

"Perutmu agak membuncit, kau makin berisi Ino," ungkap Itachi sambil mengoleskan minyak kayu putih keperut istrinya.

"A-ah… itu.." Inopun tampak gelagapan ketika ingin menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

Itachi sendiri merasa agak curiga dengan perubahan fisik istrinya, apa jangan-jangan saat ini Ino sedang… tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena dokter bilang jika kemungkinan Ino untuk bisa hamil lagi hanyalah sepuluh persen saja karena rahimnya mengalami masalah setelah melahirkan sikembar.

"Ita-kun sebenarnya aku–"

"Tidak-tidak," potong Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "kau tidak mungkin hamil lagikan?" tanyanya pada sang istri dengan raut menyelidik.

"Aku me–"

"Ya pasti kau tidak mungkin hamil lagi karena dr. Tsunade bilang jika kemungkinan dirimu untuk bisa hamil lagi hanyalah sebesar sepuluh persen, rahimmu jelas mengalami gangguan setelah melahirkan Hiro dan Hoshi, jadi tidak mungkin kau hamil lagi setelah lima tahun berlalu, hah.. haha.. apa yang aku harapkan?" geleng Itachi dengan kekehan miris, miris sekali karena memperoleh kenyataan jika istri tercintanya sudah tak bisa lagi memberikan keturunan untuknya. Padahal Itachi ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan, namun ia harus memendam hasratnya itu kuat-kuat. Ino tak mungkin bisa hamil lagi, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ino sendiri hanya bisa diam saja setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang suami yang begitu menyayat hatinya, Itachi begitu terlihat sangat egois dan meremehkannya. Ita-kunnya yang perhatian dan penuh akan keyakinan itu sudah berubah, Ino tak lagi menemukan sosok Itachi yang dulu lagi setelah dr. Tsunade memvonisnya tak bisa hamil lagi.

Apakah Itachi hanya menginginkan anak saja darinya?, apakah suaminya itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?, apakah selama ini ia hanya digunakan sebagai alat pemuas nafsu saja?, kenapa kini keoptimisan Itachi terhadapnya semakin menghilang?, kenapa Itachi terasa semakin jauh saja darinya?

Mata Ino bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca karena memikirkan itu semua, rasanya ingin menangis saja didepan Sakura dan menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya.

.

…

 _aggressive wife_

…

.

 _ **Hiroo Garden Place, Sasuke's House.**_

.

…

"Kak Itachi memang benar-benar bodoh sekali, aku sampai tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu kepada Eonni. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka sama sekali jika dia bisa berubah menjadi pria yang kejam seperti itu," ungkap Sakura dengan nada kesal pada Ino yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan derai airmata.

"Apa aku jelek Sakura?, apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi?, apa aku kurang menggoda baginya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura yang mendengar itupun merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, Eonni sama sekali tidak jelek. Eonni adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, bahkan kau adalah sumber inspirasi bagi Ibu-Ibu muda diJepang karena tubuhmu yang masih tetap proporsional meskipun sudah mempunyai tiga orang anak. Kau begitu menggoda dan menarik Eonni, percayalah padaku, tak ada yang kurang darimu," jawab Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino yang tampak lemas dan putus asa.

"Tapi kenapa Ita-kun terasa semakin jauh dariku… apa mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?, apa selama ini dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai budak nafsunya saja Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan isakan tertahan, dan wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi itupun tampak kesal sekali ketika mendengarkan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Apa maksud Eonni?, Eonni jangan pernah meragukan perasaan kak Itachi, dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu Eonni, Eonni jangan pernah sekali-sekali mempunyai pikiran negatif seperti itu." timpal Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Ma-maaf.. hiks, aku hanya… aku hanya…"

"Iya aku tahu perasaan Eonni, aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang Eonni rasakan saat ini.. tapi Eonni harus tetap yakin jika kak Itachi akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan sebaiknya Eonni segera jujur padanya tentang kondisi Eonni saat ini, usianya sudah hampir tiga bulan Eonni… dia berhak tahu tentang semuanya.." tutur Sakura pada Ino sambil menghapus airmatanya, ia mengerti jika Ino memang mudah menangis dan sensitive saat ini.

"Tapi dia sendiri tidak percaya jika seandainya aku hamil, bahkan dia bilang tidak mungkin…" airmata Inopun makin deras ketika mengucapkan itu. Menerima kenyataan jika suaminya sendiri tidak lagi mempercayainya, hati istri mana yang tidak sakit.

"Eonni belum bilang secara langsungkan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Be-belum," geleng Ino.

"Nah… kalau begitu besok siang Eonni datang saja kekantornya, bawakan dia bento untuk makan siang bersama, lalu setelah itu katakan padanya jika saat ini Eonni sedang mengandung, bahkan kalau perlu bawa sekalian _testpack_ Eonni untuk pembuktian," ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

"Aku… tapi…" sepertinya Ino kelihatan agak ragu untuk melakukan perintah Sakura.

"Tapi apalagi Eonniii?, Eonni ingin agar kak Itachi berubah seperti dulu lagikan?, nah kalau begitu lakukan perintahku.. dia pasti sangat bahagia sekali karena memperoleh kabar yang sangat gembira dari Eonni," Sakurapun berusaha terus untuk meyakinkan Eonninya.

"Iya baiklah… aku akan melakukannya besok," kata Ino mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Sakura benar, ia harus bisa membuat Itachi berubah seperti dulu lagi.

"Yah… itu baru Eonniku yang kukenal," Sakurapun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau memang adikku yang paling bisa kuandalkan," ungkap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh dan senyuman manis.

"Sama-sama Eonni, kitakan saudara jadi harus bisa saling membantu,"

"Ya!" dan Inopun mengangguk-angguk setuju.

…

 _ **Itachi's House**_

…

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam dan Itachi baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan guratan rasa lelah yang tergambar jelas diwajah rupawannya. Dirut tampan itupun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, melepaskan sepatunya, meletakkan tasnya, melonggarkan dasinya, melepaskan jas dan kemejanya hingga tubuhnya kini hanya bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan otot-otot perut, punggung dan lengan kekarnya yang masih terbentuk sempurna. Diusia yang telah menginjak 36 tahun, pria maskulin itu masih tampak terlihat muda dan menawan. Membuat wanita manapun pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, apalagi jika ia menggerai rambut panjangnya seperti sekarang, menambah keseksian dan ketampanan yang akan selalu membuat wanita manapun berteriak histeris.

"Ita-kun baru pulang ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada mendesah sambil memeluk serta menggerayangi perut suaminya dari belakang.

"Ino… sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya balik Itachi sambil menghela nafas bosan.

"Aku tidak tidur kok, dari tadi aku menunggumu, kau tidak pulang-pulang," ungkap Ino dengan suara manja, Itachi bahkan sampai muak mendengarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang sibuk sekali dikantor Ino, jadi tolong mengertilah," pinta Itachi seraya melepaskan pelukan Ino yang kini tengah menciumi tubuh atasnya dengan penuh gairah. Itachi sampai heran sendiri dengan kelakuan istrinya yang semakin hari semakin agresif saja.

"Tapi aku ingin Ita-kun…" Ino yang hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ hitam tipis itupun kembali meraih tubuh Itachi dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bisa Itachi rasakan jika dua gundukan besar milik istrinya itu kini tengah menempel erat dipunggungnya, hangat dan nyaman, pria mana yang tidak terangsang dengan godaan semacam ini?, namun sisulung Uchiha itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan segala hasrat yang terpendam, besok ia ada pertemuan penting dengan pengusaha property asal Rusia, jadi besok ia tak boleh kelelahan. Dan malam ini, ia terpaksa harus mengurungkan segala keinginan dan hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan sang istri.

"Maaf besok aku ada meeting penting, dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini. Jadi tidurlah!, sudah malam," Itachipun segera melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan paksa dan berjalan menuju ranjang lalu merebahkan tubuh indahnya yang lelah disana. Inopun masih mematung tak percaya ketika menerima segala penolakan dari sang suami, ia tak habis pikir kenapa sekarang Itachinya itu menjadi semakin berubah, biasanya pria tampan itu duluan yang selalu menginginkannya, tapi coba lihat sekarang, bahkan Itachi selalu saja menolak untuk berhubungan badan dengannya, jikapun bersedia, pasti itu karena terpaksa.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Ino lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit sekali, rasanya amat sesak dan nyeri. Wanita awet muda itupun lantas memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, berharap agar rasa sakit didadanya cepat menghilang.

Selang beberapa detik, iapun langsung menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes dengan cepat. Lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar sikembar, sepertinya malam ini ia harus menghindar dulu dari suaminya, karena dengan melihat suaminya, sama saja ia menusukkan sebuah pisau yang tajam kedalam jantungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi membuat langkah Ino terhenti.

"Melihat Hiro dan Hoshi," jawab wanita itu singkat, lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kamarnya dan Itachi.

Itachi sendiri sebenarnya merasa agak bersalah dengan penolakan yang ia layangkan pada istrinya tadi, ia sendiri sebenarnya sadar jika akhir-akhir ini sikapnya terhadap Ino sudah kelewatan. Namun lagi-lagi karena ego dari seorang Uchiha yang kembali menguasai dirinya, jadinya ia masih belum mau untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan minta maaf secara langsung kepada Ino.

Semua ini berawal dari vonis dr. Tsunade terhadap istrinya, istrinya yang tak mampu menghasilkan keturunan lagi untuknya. Karena semua itulah mengapa sikapnya bisa berubah terhadap Ino, yang dulunya romantis, penuh perhatian, dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, kini berubah menjadi dingin, acuh dan menyebalkan.

"Maaf.." gumam Itachi lirih sambil menatap kelangit-langit kamarnya, lalu menoleh kesamping. Dan iapun dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan sesuatu yang ia lihat saat ini. Yaitu sebuah gelas berisi susu yang telah kandas tak tersisa diatas laci. Sejak kapan istrinya itu mengkonsumsi susu dimalam hari?, setahunya Ino tak pernah mengkonsumsi apapun ketika malam hari karena takut gemuk. Ya istrinya itu adalah seorang model professional, jadi Ino selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar tetap ramping dan ideal.

Itachi yang penasaran itupun segera mengambil gelas kosong tersebut dan mencium baunya. Baunyapun agak sedikit aneh, seperti bau susu untuk ibu…

"Hah tidak mungkin–" elaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Iapun lantas kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas laci. Dan kembali berbaring diranjang guna mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. "–apa yang kuharapkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sembari menghela nafas kasar, lalu segera memejamkan matanya untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi dimalam yang agak mendung ini.

..

…

 _aggressive wife_

…

..

"Hoek, hoek, hoek," berulang kali Ino memuntahkan cairan bening diwastafel pagi ini, sudah terhitung belasan kali, dan itu membuatnya sangat lemas tak bertenaga. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja, kepalanya ama pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

"Ibu panggilkan dr. Tsunade ya sayang, dari tadi kau muntah terus," ujar Nyonya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir sambil mengurut pundak menantunya. Nyonya Mikoto baru datang kerumah Itachi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan menantunya yang tengah hamil muda, apa lagi putra sulungnya belum mengetahui perihal tentang kehamilan istrinya yang ketiga, membuat Nyonya Mikoto menghela nafas beratnya berkali-kali karena merasa kesal dan jengkel dengan putra sulungnya itu.

"A-aku.. baik-baik saja bu, aku ha–hoek," lagi-lagi, wanita cantik itu kembali memuntahkan udara dari dalam mulutnya, perutnya bahkan sudah kosong.

"Tuhkan kau muntah lagi, sebaiknya urungkan dulu niatmu untuk pergi kekantor Itachi. Keadaanmu sangat memprihatinkan Ino-chan, Ibu takut kau akan pingsan disana.." Nyonya Mikotopun mencoba membujuk Ino untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak bu, aku akan tetap pergi kesana, aku tidak apa-apa, ini sudah hal biasa bagiku ketika hamil, jadi Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin sekali membawakan Ita-kun bento dan makan bersama dengannya dikantor," jelas Ino tetap kekeuh.

"Tapi sa–"

"Ibu… aku mohon ya.. ini permintannya," pinta Ino dengan _puppy eyes_ sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak sedikit membuncit dibagian bawah, wanita Korea itu sengaja memakai baju ketat supaya orang-orang tahu jika perutnya tengah membuncit karena hamil, terutama suaminya.

"Hmm… baiklah… Ibu akan mengijinkanmu, tapi kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu dan calon cucu keempat Ibu ya!"

"Iya bu.. aku janji akan selalu menjaganya, sudah lima tahun aku menunggunya, bahkan kehadirannya adalah harapan terbesar bagi Ayahnya setelah dr. Tsunade memvonisku tak bisa hamil lagi," ujar Ino dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau begitu pergilah… ini sudah hampir jam sebelas, mungkin Itachi sekarang sudah selesai melakukan meetingnya," titah Nyonya Mikoto.

"Baiklah bu," angguk Ino setelah selesai berkumur dan membersihkan mulutnya. Lalu iapun segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil bento diikuti oleh Nyonya Mikoto dibelakang.

"Hati-hati dijalan, jangan berlari dan mengangkat barang-barang yang berat, kandunganmukan sangat lemah, nanti jika perutmu kram segera telepon Ibu ya!" nasehat dan pinta Nyonya Mikoto sambil mengusap rambut pirang menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Iya Ibuku yang cantik," angguk Ino dengan senyuman manis. Ia benar-benar senang sekali karena Ibu mertuanya selalu saja memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ino sungguh bersyukur sekali karena memiliki Ibu dan Ayah mertua sebaik Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan Fugaku.

"Ya sudah pergilah, hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Iya bu, aku pergi dulu.." dan Inopun segera pergi menuju kantor Itachi sambil menenteng bento ditangannya. Wanita imut itu berharap besar bila hari ini kebahagiaan yang ia nantikan akan segera hadir menghampirinya, semoga Itachi percaya jika saat ini ia tengah mengandung, semoga suami tercintanya itu cepat berubah dan semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai rencana.

…

..

 _ **Uchiha Corporation Office,**_

.

Dengan balutan dress ketat berwarna ungu dan rambut panjang yang ia gerai, Ino berjalan masuk kedalam kantor suaminya dengan begitu anggunnya, meskipun ia hanya mengenakan _flat shoes_ dan tidak mengenakan _high heels_ karena ia tengah mengandung, namun wanita Korea itu masih tampak kelihatan semampai dan mempesona. Usianya memang 30 tahun, namun wajah dan tubuhnya masih tampak kelihatan 20 tahunan. Ia memang benar-benar selalu merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

Wanita itu lantas segera masuk kedalam lift untuk menuju lantai 20. Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya iapun sampai juga dilantai 20 dan segera keluar dari lift, setelah keluar, Inopun langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi, dan disana ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Akamichi Chouji, sekretaris suaminya.

"Chouji!" panggil Ino pada sekretaris suaminya itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi Nyonya Uchiha," sapa Chouji sambil berojigi.

"Selamat pagi juga Chouji, Itachi-sama adakan?" balas dan tanya Ino dengan senyuman manis, meskipun wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, namun tak menghalangi keindahan senyumannya yang selalu membuat siapapun terpesona.

"Ada Nyonya, bliau baru saja selesai meeting dengan klien dari Rusia," jawaban Chouji membuat Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah… kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya!"

"Iya Nyonya silahkan.."

Dan Inopun segera membuka pintu ruangan Itachi tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang perempuan tengah membersihkan baju suaminya yang sepertinya baru saja ketumpahan kopi. Ino yang melihat adegan itupun langsung menggeram kesal, bukannya menangis dan segera meninggalkan tempat, tapi ia malah maju menghampiri Itachi dengan penuh amarah dan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Ia benar-benar tak rela jika suaminya disentuh-sentuh oleh perempuan lain, Ino tak suka, ia tak terima, Itachi hanya miliknya seorang, dan hanya ialah yang boleh menyentuhnya setelah Ibu mertuanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuh suamiku!" seru Ino dengan nada tinggi sambil berjalan cepat kearah Itachi, lalu Inopun segera menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu dengan kasar dari dada Itachi yang basah oleh kopi.

"Ino, apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah terkejut sambil menatap wajah istrinya tajam.

"Dia yang apa-apaan Ita-kun," tunjuk Ino pada wanita yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya itu, rupanya wanita itu adalah salah satu karyawan Itachi.

"Kendalikan dirimu Ino, dia hanya membersihkan kemejaku, tidak seharusnya kau semarah ini," ujar Itachi pada istrinya dengan nada tinggi, ia tak habis pikir kenapa istrinya itu akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali tersulut oleh emosi, Ino yang lembut dan penyabar, entah kemana sosok itu saat ini.

"Tapi tidak perlu pakai pegang-pegang juga, aku tidak suka melihatnya," ungkap Ino dengan tegas, nafasnyapun mulai memburu karena menahan emosi.

"CUKUP INO!" bentak Itachi dengan penuh emosi.

"Ita-kun?" Ino terkesiap, ia kaget sekali dengan bentakan Itachi barusan, dan ia tak percaya jika suaminya itu tega membentaknya dihadapan wanita lain. Airmatanyapun kini mulai menggenang dan siap untuk diluncurkan.

"Sudah cukup kau terus bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat semua tingkah laku anehmu selama ini, keagresifanmu, keoverprotektifanmu dan keliaranmu. Kau berubah Ino, kau berubah menjadi wanita yang liar,"

Deg!

Sakit sekali hati Ino mendengarnya, kenapa bisa Itachi berkata seperti itu kepadanya?, padahal selama ini ia begitu mencintai sisulung Uchiha itu, Ino berubah menjadi seperti itu karena ia terlalu mencintai suaminya. Salahkah bila ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia punya?, salahkah bila ia bersikap agresif pada suaminya sendiri?, dan salahkah bila ia terlalu menggilai Itachi?

Inopun lantas menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Airmatanya telah lolos, ia tak mampu lagi menahan semua rasa sedihnya selama ini. Setelah membangun bahtera rumah tangga selama hampir tujuh tahun dengan Itachi, baru kali ini ia merasakan kesedihan yang amat menyakitkan. Kata-kata Itachi barusan benar-benar telah menohok hatinya, menusuk jantungnya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"Ka-kalau begitu–" dengan nada bergetar dan terbata, iapun cepat-cepat mengambil alat tes kehamilan yang ada didalam tasnya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi, Itachipun menerimanya dengan bingung. "–aku akan menggugurkannya," ungkapnya tanpa sadar, lalu menjatuhkan bento yang ia bawa, dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan Itachi sambil terisak-isak.

Itachi sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, alat yang dinamakan _testpack_ ditangannya itu menunjukkan dua garis merah, berarti istrinya itu memang benar-benar tangah menga…

"Oh Kami, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya?" pekiknya dengan nada frustasi, ia tak mengira jika keanehan yang terjadi dengan istrinya selama ini diakibatkan karena ia tengah mengandung. Istrinya itu memang tengah hamil lagi, ini suatu keajaiban, keajaiban yang ia sangkal berkali-kali.

"Itachi-sama sa–"

"Pergi dari ruanganku sekarang juga!" perintah Itachi dengan nada marah.

"Ba-baik, dan maafkan saya, saya permisi dulu," wanita itupun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dengan senyuman puas.

 _Shoot me down and I'll get up again…_

 _Emotion running high with double meaning…_

Lagu milik _Armin van Buuren_ tersebut berdering dari _I-Phone 6_ milik Itachi, sepertinya ada panggilan yang masuk, pria tampan itupun segera mengambil ponselnya disaku celana, lalu melihat layar _I-Phone_ nya.

"Ibu," gumamnya ketika melihat nama Ibunya yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Itachipun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo bu!" sapanya pada sang Ibu.

("Hallo Itachi, istrimu masih disitukan?, Ibu mohon tolong jangan membuat emosinya naik ya.. dia sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya bahkan akan menginjak tiga bulan, kandungannya juga sangat lemah. Ibu takut sekali bila terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia sedang sakit saat ini–")

"Maksud Ibu?" tanya Itachi dengan gusar. Ia amat merutuki kebodohannya yang selama ini sudah membuat istrinya kecewa dan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Ia akui ia jahat, ia kejam, bahkan ia tak pantas disebut sebagai Uchiha karena telah lalai dalam menjaga tanggung jawabnya.

("Tadi dia sempat muntah-muntah terus sampai tubuhnya lemas, perutnya juga sering kram karena stress, dr. Tsunade bilang jika kali ini kehamilan istrimu sangatlah beresiko, jika ia mengalami keguguran, maka terpaksa dr. Tsunade harus mengangkat rahimnya,")

"Astaga Ibu… apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya?" tanya Itachi tak percaya, ia terlalu shock, sampai-sampai tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Maksud–"

"Aku tutup dulu teleponnya bu, aku harus mencarinya sekarang," Itachipun lantas segera menutup teleponnya, lalu mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya diatas meja. "dia tidak boleh menggugurkannya, Ino maafkan aku.." ungkapnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, lalu iapun segera berlari meninggalkan kantornya secepat mungkin, Itachi harus segera menemukan istrinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Pria tampan itu terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga Ino hanya main-main saja dengan ucapannya, semoga ia tak kehilangan bayinya dan kehilangan istri tercintanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," gumam Itachi terus menerus disepanjang jalan. Ia menyesal, amat menyesal karena tak mempercayai istrinya sendiri, ia bahkan mengatakan jika istrinya tak mungkin bisa hamil lagi, ah! betapa kejamnya ia waktu itu. Ino pasti stress dan sangat menderita sekali selama ini, dan Itachi selalu tidak ada ketika istrinya menjalani semua penderitaan itu, penderitaan yang ia torehkan sendiri kepada wanita tercintanya.

…

 _aggressive wife_

..

Waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan sudah sekitar 3 jam lebih Itachi menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo untuk mencari keberadaan istri tercintanya, bahkan ia sempat mampir kebeberapa rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Inonya, namun tetap saja ia tak kunjung menemukan dimana posisi Ino saat ini. Iapun semakin cemas dan kalang kabut, ia amat takut jika istrinya itu benar-benar akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka ia akan kehilangan bayinya, atau bahkan mungkin kehilangan kedua-duanya.

"TIDAK!" gelengnya kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan segala bayangan-bayangan buruk yang sedari tadi berseliweran didalam otaknya. "Tolong aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, kau dimana sayang?, tolong beri aku petunjuk…" ungkapnya dengan nada frustasi.

CTARRRR!

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang cukup menggelegar memecah keheningan dimobil Itachi, dan selang beberapa detik, hujan lebatpun datang, langit yang awalnya cerah seketika itu berubah menjadi gelap. Sisulung Uchiha itupun semakin cemas dan khawatir dengan istrinya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

"Shit!, kau dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan Ino. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok wanita yang ia cari-cari itu sedang duduk disebuah halte bus sendirian, wanitanya itu tampak menggigil kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya bahkan basah kuyup.

Itachipun lantas segera memberhentikan mobilnya, mematikan mesinnya, dan segera keluar untuk menghampiri istrinya. "INO!" panggilnya dengan suara lantang, ia tak peduli meskipun kini tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Yang penting saat ini ia harus cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah kedinginnan.

...

"Akh!" erang Ino sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa nyeri, kepalanya bahkan terasa pusing sekali, apalagi ditambah dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa seperti membeku saja saat ini. "Hiks, hiks, Ayahmu memang jahat, tapi kau jangan marah ya sayang…" ujarnya pada sang buah hati sambil terisak-isak. Namun tanpa Ino sadari, dihadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri sesosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Itachi penuh sesal.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks…" hanya isakan yang Ino balaskan, meski ia tahu jika yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah suami yang sangat ia cintai, namun ia belum siap untuk menatap wajah Itachi, karena ia masih sakit hati dengan suaminya itu.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh ak–"

"Kau tidak hanya bodoh, bahkan kau kejam, kau jahat, kau menyebalkan, aku benci padamu, hiks.." potong Ino dengan suara lantang dan bergetar. Itachi yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju, karena apa yang dituduhkan oleh istrinya itu semuanya memang benar. Dan ia tak mungkin mengelaknya.

"Kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh menamparku, bahkan kau boleh membalas semua rasa sakitmu padaku selama ini dengan apapun. Tapi kumohon jangan membenciku, aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa jika kau membenciku," ungkap Itachi dengan tatapan sayu, bahkan kini ia telah berlutut didepan Ino agar bisa mensejajarkan tatapan mereka.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, kau bahkan meragukanku.. hiks, kau bukan seperti Ita-kunku yang seperti dulu lagi, kau berubah… sekarang kau menjadi dingin padaku, kau selalu saja menolakku, hiks.. bahkan kau membiarkan wanita lain menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhmu, aku tidak suka melihatnya, aku benci sekali akan hal itu, tapi kau malah mengataiku seperti anak kecil.. hiks, hiks.. berarti kau membelanya, kau lebih membela wanita penggoda itu dibandingkan istrimu sendiri, ka–"

Grep!

Itachipun langsung memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat. Inopun sempat memberontak, namun karena tenaganya kalah kuat, akhirnya iapun menyerah, dan membiarkan Itachi tetap memeluknya.

"Maaf…" ungkap Itachi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah, dan aku janji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu selama ini, aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi Ita-kunmu yang dulu.." ujarnya pada Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Itachi sadar jika selama ini sikapnya sudah sangat kelewatan pada Ino, jika memang pada kenyataannya Ino sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi, itu bukan salah Ino, itu bukan mau Ino. Ia tidak boleh menyalahkan Ino begitu saja, Ino sudah sangat menderita karena mendapatkan vonis itu dari dr. Tsunade, dan ia menjadi semakin menderita karena sikap Itachi yang selalu cuek dan acuh terhadapnya. Itachi sungguh menyesal, amat menyesal. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena Kami-sama sudah menganugerahkan tiga orang putra yang sangat tampan dan cerdas seperti Kai, Hiro dan juga Hoshi, kehadiran ketiga putranya itu harusnya sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Namun karena keserakahan dan keegoisannya, Itachi sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bersyukur dan menerima semua apa yang ada.

"I-itu karena aku sedang hamil sajakan?, jika aku tidak hamil, maka kau akan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.. kau.. hiks, kau hanya perhatian dan mencintaiku ketika aku hamil saja, hiks… jika aku tidak hamil, maka kau pasti akan berubah menjadi dingin lagi, hiks.." ungkap Ino dengan terisak-isak. Itachi yang mendengar itupun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seolah menyangkal segala persepsi Ino terhadapnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar sayang… aku mencintaimu dalam kondisi apapun.. bahkan aku rela kau bunuh jika aku memang berbohong padamu. Selama ini aku terlalu dibutakan oleh keegoisanku, aku terlalu serakah, dan aku terlalu menuntutmu, padahal apa yang kau alami semuanya adalah kehendak Kami-sama, bukan salahmu… tapi aku malah bersikap dingin padamu seolah-olah aku menyalahkanmu atas semua kejadian yang kau alami. Aku salah Ino, maafkan aku…" jelas dan pinta Itachi dengan penuh harap. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan prestis maupun harga dirinya, persetan dengan semua. Jikapun ia harus bersujud ditempat umum seperti ini hanya demi mendapatkan maaf dari istrinya, ia rela, dan ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Karena ia sadar jika kesalahannya selama ini memang sulit untuk dimaafkan.

"Aku tidak tahu Ita-kun, hiks," geleng Ino yang masih terisak dipelukan Itachi.

"Tolong maafkan aku…" pinta Itachi dengan tulus, penuh harap dan nada yang memelas.

"Aku le… lah.."

Brug,

"Ino!" panggil Itachi dengan nada khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Ia takut sekali, Ino pingsan didalam dekapannya.

"Sayang bangun!, aku mohon… kau kenapa?" pinta dan tanya Itachi sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino yang sangat dingin dan pucat.

Inopun tetap tak mau sadar, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Itachipun segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya, membawanya pulang dan menelepon dr. Tsunade agar datang kerumahnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Ino.

"Tolong bertahanlah…" gumam Itachi disepanjang jalan dengan wajah panic.

…

 _Hiroo garden place, Itachi's house._

..

Itachi telah sampai dirumahnya, setelah memarkirkan _Lamborghini Aventador_ hitamnya digarasi, iapun segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh Kami-sama.. Ino-chan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia pingsan Ibu, dr. Tsunade sudah datangkan?" jawab dan tanya Itachi.

"Sudah, dia ada didalam bersama anak-anak," jawab Nyonya Mikoto.

Itachipun segera membawa istrinya pergi menuju kamar mereka yang ada dilantai dua. Setibanya dikamar, Itachi langsung membaringkan Ino diranjang, lalu mengambil handuk dan piyama Ino. Dengan cekatan, Dirut Uchiha Corp. itu segera mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh istrinya dengan handuk setelah menanggalkan seluruh bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"Enghhh…" erang Ino dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

"Bertahanlah sayang, setelah ini dr. Tsunade akan segera memeriksa kalian berdua," ujar Itachi pada sang istri sambil mengelus keningnya dan mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

Itachi akhirnya telah selesai mengganti baju Ino, dan kini giliran ia mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup dengan baju yang kering, ia harus sehat dan tak ikut jatuh sakit dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Istrinya lebih membutuhkannya, dan ia harus sehat supaya bisa merawat dan menjaga Ino setelah ini.

…

..

dr. Tsunade kini tengah memeriksa keadaan Ino dan kandungannya, sedangkan Itachi saat ini sedang berada diluar kamarnya dersama Nyonya Mikoto dan anak-anaknya untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan istrinya.

"Ibu sakit apa nek?" tanya Hoshi pada sang nenek dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ibu baik-baik saja sayang," jawab Nyonya Mikoto berbohong. Lalu ia mengelus kepala cucu kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi kenapa ada nenek Tsunade?, itu berarti Ibu sedang sakitkan?" tanya Hiro dengan raut curiga dan cemas.

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas, Ibu baik-baik saja, mungkin sebentar lagi rumah kita akan semakin ramai," ujar Kai dengan wajah stoicnya, rupanya pria kecil itu sudah mengerti tentang keadaan Ibunya saat ini. Diusianya yang masih menginjak umur 7 tahun, bocah itu sudah mempunyai pemikiran yang kritis dan pandai menganalisah sesuatu. Itachi sendiri sampai tak habis pikir dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki oleh putra pertamanya itu, lagak Kai seperti seorang pemuda dewasa. Ya, dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Kenapa rumah kita ramai kak?" tanya Hiro masih dengan nada sedih, bocah imut itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ibunya ternyata.

"Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi kita akan punya a–"

"Kai, bawa adik-adikmu bermain dibawah dulu!" titah Itachi memotong ucapan Kai, Kai yang mengerti dengan maksud Ayahnyapun segera mengangguk patuh dan tak membantah lagi.

"Oh iya, kemarin Ayahkan membelikan kakak _DvD_ tentang _National_ _Geographic_ , ayo siapa yang mau belajar?, kita akan menjelajahi dunia bersama-sama.." ujar Kai mengiming-imingi kedua adiknya yang langsung berbinar-binar. Hiro dan Hoshi memang senang sekali bila belajar bersama dengan kakaknya, apalagi jika Kai yang mengajari, mereka pasti sangat antusias.

"Aku mau," seru Hiro dan Hoshi secara bersamaan sambil mengacungkan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya sudah ayo!" ajak Kai pada kedua adiknya, Hiro dan Hoshipun segera mendekat kearah kakaknya,mereka bertigapun langsung beranjak pergi keruang keluarga yang terdapat dilantai satu untuk menonton _DvD_.

"Jangan lari-lari nak!" interupsi Itachi kepada kedua putra kembarnya.

"Iya Ayah.." jawab Hiro dan Hoshi kompak.

Cklek,

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Itachipun terbuka, menampilkan sosok dr. Tsunade yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku dokter?" tanya Itachi tak sabaran, sambil mendekat kearah dr. Tsunade.

"Bayinya baik-baik sajakan dok?" imbuh Nyonya Mikoto.

"Syukurlah Ibu dan bayinya masih aman-aman saja, tapi kandungannya sangat lemah sekali. Kondisi fisik dan psikisnya sedang tidak baik, apalagi dia terkena demam karena guyuran air hujan, makanya dia sampai pingsan," jelas dr. Tsunade dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tapi semuanya baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Kau tenang saja… semuanya masih baik-baik saja kok, asalkan kau tidak lagi membuat istrimu stress serta menderita," ucap dokter yang sudah Itachi anggap sebagai bibinya sendiri itu.

"Ya aku tahu, dia seperti itu karena aku," gumam Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Maka dari itu kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, jangan sampai kejadian yang dialami oleh Kai dulu terulang kembali, kau masih ingatkan tentang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, istrimu mengalami pendarahan hebat karena kelalaianmu, untung saja saat itu Kai masih bisa diselamatkan. Jadi jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali untuk saat ini, jika kejadian itu sampai terulang dan menyebabkan kandungan istrimu keguguran, maka aku terpaksa harus mengangkat rahimnya." Tutur dr. Tsunade memberi peringatan.

"Iya dokter, aku paham… awalnya aku tidak percaya jika dia hamil karena kau pernah memvonisnya tidak bisa hamil lagi, meski bisapun kemungkinannya hanyalah 10 persen. Tapi sekarang aku percaya jika keajaiban itu pasti ada, dia hamil saat ini, tapi aku malah meragukannya. Aku mengaku salah, aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah membuatnya sedih dan menderita," ungkap Itachi dengan penuh rasa sesal.

"Baguslah jika kau memang merasa bersalah, kalau begitu tolong minumkan obat ini padanya setelah ia bangun nanti, beberapa obat ini akan membantu untuk menguatkan kandungannya dan meredakan kram diperutnya," dr. Tsunadepun menyerahkan beberapa obat kepada Itachi, dan Itachipun menerimanya.

"Terimakasih dokter," ungkap Itachi dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama," angguk dr. Tsunade dengan senyuman manis. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," imbuhnya.

"Biar saya yang antar, kau temanilah istrimu Itachi!" ujar Nyonya Mikoto.

"Iya bu," angguk Itachi, lalu iapun segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Mari dokter!" ajak Nyonya Mikoto pada dr. Tsunade.

"Iya Nyonya," angguk dr. Tsunade lalu bergegas mengikuti Nyonya Mikoto.

…

 _Itachi's bed room._

…

Itachi menghampiri istrinya yang masih terkulai lemah diranjang. Pria tampan itupun lantas duduk ditepi ranjang, mengamati wajah damai istrinya dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah lalai dalam menjagamu," ungkap Itachi dengan penuh penyesalan. Lalu iapun meraih tangan Ino dan menciuminya.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini," imbuhnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Enghh…" erang Ino sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau bangun sayang?, mana yang sakit?" tanya Itachi tak sabaran sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ino yang masih agak basah.

"Ssshh… I-ta.."gumam Ino terbata ketika sudah membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"Bagian mana yang sakit sayang?" tanya kembali Itachi dengan nada khawatir karena melihat istrinya mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aku ingin muntah," jawab Ino sebelum membekap mulutnya, perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri itu tiba-tiba bergejolak, rasanya ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Hn, tahan sebentar," Itachipun segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala _bridal style_ menuju toilet, dan setibanya disana, Ino segera memuntahkan isi perutnya dicloset, sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa ia muntahkan selain hanya udara dan lendir saja karena perutnya sendiri tengah kosong.

"Hoek, hoek, uhuk, uhuk," karena saking mualnya, Ino bahkan sampai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Itachi amat iba sekali melihat keadaan istrinya yang mengenaskan seperti ini, membuatnya semakin menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang.." interupsi Itachi sambil mengurut-urut tengkuk Ino.

"Akuhhh… aku tidak masuk anginkan?, tapi aku ini hamil.. apa kau masih tidak percaya juga Ita-kun?" tanya Ino pada Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tatapan kecewa, Itachi yang mendengar itupun segera merengkuh tubuh lemah istrinya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ya, kau memang sedang hamil anak kita. Dan aku percaya, aku percaya sayang, maafkan aku.." jawab dan ungkap Itachi dengan nada memohon.

"Hiks tapi–"

"Sudah cukup, jangan menangis lagi aku mohon…" pinta Itachi sambil menangkup wajah Ino. Menatap mata _Aquamarine_ yang amat meneduhkan itu dengan intens.

"Hiks, kau jahat, kau jahat Ita-kun, kau jahat," maki Ino sambil memukul-mukul dada Itachi.

"Iya aku tahu aku jahat, maka dari itu aku berjanji akan berubah. Maafkan aku Ino,"

"Aku.. hiks, aku maafkan.. tap-tapi.. kau harus memecat wanita yang tadi," balas dan pinta Ino dengan nada merajuk.

"Wanita yang mana?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Wanita yang menyentuhmu tadi, aku tahu dia karyawanmu. Dan dia suka sekali menggodamu tapi kau tidak sadar," ujar Ino sembari memainkan kancing kemeja Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memecat sembarang karyawan tanpa sebab yang jelas sayang.." protes Itachi, membuat Ino langsung menatapnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Tuhkan, kau memang selalu tidak peka. Ya sudah terserah," Inopun meluapkan kekesalannya dengan memukul dada Itachi, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan suaminya dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit. Wanita itu kembali terisak, merasa amat sebal dan kesal dengan sikap suaminya yang menyebalkan. Rupanya dikehamilan kali ini, Ino akan menjadi sangat mudah marah, cemburuan, egois dan overprotective. Jadi Itachi memang harus lebih sabar dalam menghadapi sikap istrinya kali ini.

"Arasseo-arasseo, aku akan memecatnya," seru Itachi sambil berjalan menghampiri Ino, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya keranjang.

"Jinja? (benarkah?)" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Hn," angguk Itachi.

"Saranghae…" Inopun langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan antusias. "aw!" pekiknya saat merasakan sakit diperutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada panik sambil melepaskan pelukan Ino.

"Ssshh.. sakit.." ringis Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tok, tok, tok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Tahan sebentar," ujar Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Ino lembut, lalu iapun segera beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya.

Setibanya didepan pintu, Itachipun segera membuka pintunya, menampilkan sosok Nyonya Mikoto yang tengah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, secangkir teh hijau dan segelas air.

"Berikan ini untuk istrimu, kasihan dia pasti merasa lapar setelah muntah-muntah hebat," kata Nyonya Mikoto pada Itachi. Itachipun segera mengambil alih nampan tersebut.

"Terimakasih bu," ungkap Itachi dengan tulus.

"Iya, jaga dia baik-baik ya.. dan tolong ubahlah sikapmu padanya. Dia hanya ingin perhatianmu, harusnya sudah dari dulu Ibu menghajarmu, sayangnya istrimu yang baik itu selalu saja membelamu." Tutur Nyonya Mikoto sambil menatap putranya gemas.

"Iya bu, aku janji akan berubah. Aku sadar aku yang salah," aku Itachi dengan helaan nafas beratnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ya sudah Ibu kebawah dulu ya menemani anak-anak," pamit Nyonya Mikoto.

"Hn," angguk Itachi, lalu Nyonya Mikotopun segera pergi meninggalkan putra sulungnya tersebut. Itachipun lantas kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Siapa Ita-kun?" tanya Ino yang masih meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Ibu, dia membawakan ini untukmu, dan kau harus menghabiskannya," Itachipun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas laci.

"Hmmh?" delik Ino sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan iba pada istrinya setelah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Ya," jawab Ino singkat.

"Makan bubur sedikit ya, kau harus minum obat," bujuk Itachi seraya mengelap peluh didahi Ino yang tertutup oleh plaster fever.

"Hm," geleng Ino menolak.

"Tapi perutmu kosong, kasihan bayi kita.. dia juga butuh nutrisi," bujuk Itachi sekali lagi.

"Aku mau makan, tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya, padahal ini cuma makan, tapi istrinya itu malah mengajukan syarat. Ada-ada saja, tapi ia pasti akan menuruti apapun syarat itu, demi istri dan anaknya, ia akan lakukan segalanya.

"Kita… setelah makan," ungkap Ino sedikit gugup.

"Kita?" delik Itachi pura-pura tak mengerti. Rupanya keagresifan istrinya itu masih berlanjut, ia kira sudah hilang. Tapi tak apalah, ia juga senang kok.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kata Ino terang-terangan, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menahan semua hasratnya.

"Tapi kaukan masih sakit.. lagipula ini masih sore, nanti ma–"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan, kau pergi saja, aku tidak membutuhkanmu," potong Ino dengan nada kesal, lalu segera menutup wajahnya dan terisak pelan. Kenapa sih Itachi tak peka dengan keinginannya, padahal inikan permintaan anaknya, bukan hanya Ino saja.

"Ino.." panggil Itachi dengan lembut sambil mencoba menarik tangan Ino agar tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya. Namun Ino langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi!, hiks.." usir Ino dengan terisak-isak. Demi Tuhan ia kesal sekali dengan Itachi, baru saja ia merasa senang karena suaminya menuruti keinginannya, namun sekarang lagi-lagi Itachi menolak melakukan 'itu' dengannya. "aku sudah jelek dan tubuhku penuh lemak, makanya kau tidak maukan?, hiks.. aku mengerti, aku tahu diri.." imbuhnya dengan nada yang memilukan.

"Ssshh… hey tatap mataku!" Itachi mencoba menarik tangan Ino. "jika kau tidak mau menatap mataku maka aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu," ancamnya pada sang istri, Ino yang takut dengan ancaman Itachi itupun segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Mwo? _(apa?)"_ Tanya Ino dengan tatapan kesal.

"Makan buburnya dulu, kau butuh tenaga untuk melakukannya denganku setelah ini, hn?" ujar Itachi sambil menangkup wajah cantik Ino. Ino yang mendengar itupun langsung melebarkan matanya, apakah itu berarti Itachi akan menuruti keinginannya?

"Geulaeseo? _(Jadi?)"_ delik Ino.

"Ne, dangsin-i wonhaneundaelo _. (Ya, seperti yang kamu mau.)"_ jawab Itachi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Gomawo _... (terimakasih.)"_ Inopun langsung menerjang tubuh Itachi dengan antusias, ia benar-benar senang sekali karena akhirnya Itachi mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya. "Ssshh..." ringisnya ketika perutnya kembali terasa nyeri.

"Makanya jangan ceroboh, sekarang sakitkan?" Itachipun segera melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan panic.

"Enghh.. gwenchana.. (tidak apa-apa)" gumam Ino sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?, keringatmu sampai bercucuran seperti itu," Itachipun lalu membaringkan Ino, menyingkap piyamanya keatas, lalu mengelus perut istrinya yang sedikit membuncit itu dengan sayang. "Anak Ayah jangan nakal ya.. kasihan Ibu kesakitan," ujar Itachi pada calon buah hati ketiganya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali Ita-kun, elus-elus terus ya..." ucap Ino dengan suara agak serak.

"Katanya menginginkanku?, atau mau aku elus-elus saja perutmu sampai kau tidur?" tawar Itachi, Inopun langsung mencebikkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Tch!, aku menginginkanmu." Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, Itachi tersenyum geli ketika melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sungguh agresif itu, benar-benar menggemaskan. Tidak jadi muak lagi kalau begini caranya.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan dulu buburmu!" perintahnya.

"Arasseo..." dan Inopun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dibantu oleh Itachi. Wanita cantik itupun segera menyandarkan kepalanya didada Itachi dengan nyaman, lalu ia raih tangan kiri suaminya itu untuk ia telusupkan kedalam piyamanya agar bias mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Kh!, dasar manja," ejek Itachi dengan senyuman geli.

"I don't care," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Cup,

Tiba-tiba Ino mencium bibir Itachi dengan cepat, Itachi yang tahu dengan pertanda itupun segera membalas ciuman istrinya dengan melumat habis bibir Ino. Ino sendiri langsung mendesah pelan saat menikmati ciuman panas tersebut, ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia tunggu-tunggu beberapa hari ini.

"Hhh... kau nikmat sekali Ita-kun," ungkap Ino terengah-engah setelah Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau juga sayang, tapi lanjutkan nanti saja ya.."

"Iya," angguk Ino setuju.

"Hn, saranghae.. jeongmal gomawoyo.." ungkap Itachi dengan senyuman manis.

"Nado," balas Ino dengan senyuman manis pula sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mereka berdua benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia karena kehadiran calon buah hati ketiga mereka, apalagi Itachi, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih memberi kepercayaan padanya untuk menjadi seorang Ayah lagi. Itachipun menaruh harapan besar pada anugerah yang ia terima kali ini, semoga saja calon buah hatinya nanti berjenis kelamin perempuan, agar hidupnya semakin sempurna karena dikelilingi oleh putra-putri yang tampan dan cantik. Ya semoga.

...

..

.

 **End**

.

..

...

Maaf bgt yah kalo jelek, hehe.. semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa repiewnya OKE!

Jeongmal Arigatou.


End file.
